Obsessive Desire
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Horatio finds himself on the receiving end of a stalker, how far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Obsessive Desire **

**Chapter 1**

Frank was strolling over to his desk after getting back from a call out to a car crash. A small, larger than average woman with dark black, messy hair had walked in after Frank and glanced around. Frank slumped down into his chair as the woman walked over to him, fiddling with something small in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you sir." She said quietly as Frank turned around and looked at the woman.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" Frank asked as he placed his hands on his thighs and looked up at her.

"There's someone after me" she said as she looked up at Frank and Frank lowered his eyebrows.

"There's someone after you?" Frank asked and the woman nodded as she started fiddling with whatever she had in her hands more vigorously.

"I'm afraid that they're going to hurt me." She said as Frank studied her nervous behaviour.

"Take a seat." Frank said as he sat up and picked up a pen as he pulled a note-pad over to him.

"Can you give me any details?" Frank asked softly as he looked back at her. He saw her bottom lip quiver slightly before she spoke.

"Erm, there's a few of them and they wear suits mainly. They always carry needles around with them." She said quietly and Frank lowered his eyebrows as he tilted his head.

"Needles?" Frank questioned and she nodded. He raised his eyebrows as he nodded and then looked to his note-pad and jotted down the two pieces of information.

"Can you help me?" She asked and Frank nodded.

"We will do our best, ma'am." Frank assured her as he glanced down to her hands and saw it was a small glass marble that she was fiddling with. "Where are you living?" Frank questioned as he looked back up at her.

"I'm staying in a hotel at the moment; they kept appearing at my home." She said as she looked at him. "I'm too scared to go back to my house." She said and Frank nodded, he could understand. He studied the deep wrinkles in her face, mainly around her eyes, mouth and forehead.

"Okay, can you give me a name of the hotel? And your home address please." Frank asked as he put his pen to paper, ready to write the details down.

"Genever Hotel" she said and Frank nodded as he scribbled it down on the paper.

He glanced back up at her. "Can you give me details about these people, and your home address? Do you know why they're after you?" Frank questioned.

"I don't know, they just follow me everywhere, I had to get away. Please help me, I don't want to die." She pleaded Frank as she took hold of his sleeve, holding the marble in her other hand.

"Okay, I'll put a report in and I'll put police protection on you until we can figure this out, that sound okay?" Frank asked softly and she nodded with a small smile. He stood with her and held his hand out.

"Thank you" she said relieved as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Er… no problem?" Frank said as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, what's your name, ma'am?" Frank questioned as he turned back to his desk and picked his pen back up. He then put his pen back down. '_It'll be easier if I just type her name in, it'll save time I guess.' _He thought to himself.

"Britney" she said as she looked into his eyes as he looked at her.

"Surname?" He asked as he typed Britney into the computer to file a report.

"Smith" she replied as she leant forwards on his chair and Frank nodded then typed it in. He asked her for the details again, but all she gave him was that they wore suits and had needles.

"Okay Miss Smith, there will be some officers waiting outside to escort you back to the hotel, they'll stand outside your door, is that okay?" Frank asked.

"Thank you so much" she smiled at him and he gave her a nod.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ma'am?" Frank asked softly.

"No thank you, you've done everything you can. Thank you." She smiled at him and he gave her another smile.

"It's been nice to meet you Miss Smith." Frank said as he stood and shook her hand. He sat down as she walked out. He looked down at his paper work and got on with it after inputting Britney's claim.

"Frank, have you found anything on our John Doe from this morning?" Horatio asked as he slowly strolled over to Frank.

"Sorry H, I've not had time yet. I've just had a woman come in claiming that she's being targeted by a few people." Frank said softly and Horatio nodded and waited for Frank's answer to his question.

"I'll ring you if I find anything." Frank said softly as Horatio nodded slowly and then glanced down to the marble on his desk.

"Thank you Frank" Horatio said as he turned and walked away whilst fiddling with his sunglasses. Frank nodded, but Horatio had already walked away, he was too busy trying to manage the large wad of paper that was sprawled across his desk.

"Horatio" Zoë called softly as she rushed over to him. He stopped in the middle of the lab and turned to her as she placed her hand on his back and then walked around him. She removed her hand from his back when she pulled the handbag back up to her shoulder from her elbow.

"I've got to go to the shop quickly Horatio, do you mind? I'll be 2 minutes." She asked him as she tilted her head at him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes, intensely, slightly concerned by her urgency.

"Yeah, I think I'm just about to start my period though and I don't have any tampons on me and there's none in the ladies. I didn't expect it to come on today, I only finished my pills yesterday morning." Zoë said as she looked up at him and kept hold of her handbag on her shoulder.

"You had one last month though? You usually only have them every 2 or 3 months, don't you?" Horatio asked quietly as he tilted his head and moved closer.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be on my period at our wedding, or on our honeymoon, so I'm having it early so we aren't interrupted." She smiled and Horatio nodded as he looked down at his sunglasses.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you?" She asked and Horatio shook his head as he gave her a quick, small smile.

"Oh well, it'll be over in a few days." She said softly and Horatio gave her a nod and then looked up at Walter as he approached them.

"Walter alert." Horatio whispered softly and she smiled.

"Everything okay?" Walter asked and Zoë nodded with a sweet smile.

"Just discussing my period." She said softly and Walter raised his eyebrows with a smug smile.

"I've grown immune to your games now, I think." Walter said, looking completely at ease.

"That wasn't a game, I was just letting Horatio know that I'm going to the shop for some tampons if you must know." She said softly and Walter's smile disappeared as he looked from Zoë to Horatio and then back to Zoë.

She turned back to Horatio and smoothed out one of the lapels on his jacket. "I'll be back soon." Horatio gave her a nod, he felt slightly embarrassed, he thought if he'd warned her that Walter was approaching, she'd keep quiet about their discussion. He didn't even know why he felt embarrassed about it. She flashed Walter a smile as he looked from the two of them again. She walked away and Horatio looked over in her direction, at the floor. He glanced to her as she boarded the lift and saw the smile she left him with.

"Does she have to be so open about her bodily functions?" Walter asked Horatio as he stepped back and began to fiddle with his sunglasses again.

"You did bring that on yourself…" Horatio said as he glanced over to Eric in the lab and then back to Walter who nodded with a sour looking face.

"I guess so, sorry H. Anyway, we need you to look at something." Walter said and Horatio nodded at him and then followed him through to the lab.

Zoë walked in with a smile and stood by Horatio.

"Okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded. Horatio left after Zoë took over as he needed to get on with some other work. Zoë walked into his office after shift had ended and they then went home together.

"Takeaway?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she looked over to him driving.

"You read my mind and I think we need to make a stop off at the shop, we're out of chocolate." She said softly and Horatio nodded with a small chuckle. They stopped at the shop and then the takeaway, then continued their journey home.

"I can't believe we're getting married in 2 months! She grinned and Horatio smiled, he could hear the pure excitement in her voice.

"Where shall we go for our honeymoon?" Zoë asked softly as she reached over to run her hand up his thigh.

"Where ever you'd like." Horatio smiled as he removed a hand from the wheel and placed it over hers on his thigh just as they pulled up on the drive and got out.

"You have to like it too." She said to him as they walked up the drive, hand in hand with a bag in their other hands.

"I'll love it wherever we go just as long as you're there with me."

She remained silent for a moment and thought about it. "How about the Seychelles?" Zoë asked.

"I've never been there." Horatio said as he opened the door after Zoë had put the code in.

"Neither, what do you think about it then?"

A smile appeared across his face. "I like the sound of it." Horatio grinned and Zoë smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Excellent! We'll get online later then and start looking?" Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he placed the takeaway on the island counter as Zoë put the chocolate they'd got away.

"How's Kaitlin getting on with everything?" Horatio asked softly as he began to unpack the food.

"She says that it's all going to plan, but I have no idea what she's doing. She refuses to tell me." Zoë said softly as she collected two plates, two glasses and cutlery. "She's obsessive about things like I am, so I know it'll all be fine. She will have to have everything perfect." Zoë added and Horatio nodded with a smile. "She says that there may be a couple of surprises…" Zoë raised her eyebrows at Horatio. He looked to her, curious himself as he lowered his eyebrows as he tilted his head. "Yeah, I'm curious too." Zoë chuckled as she filled two glasses of water and set them on the island counter.

"Has Joe found a place yet?" Horatio asked softly once his curiousness left.

"No, I was talking to him yesterday and he's still not found a place yet." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as they began to put the food on their plates.

After eating, they relaxed back on the sofa and weren't late to bed.

The next day, Britney returned to the lab and saw Eric. He looked up at her from the case he was reading and then stopped in front of her.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" Eric asked softly as he closed the file and noticed that she was fiddling with something in her hands.

"Yeah, I was talking to an officer called Frank yesterday and was wondering if he was here?" She asked softly and Eric shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that he's out at the moment, can I give him a message or anything?" Eric asked softly as Walter walked over.

"Erm, it's just about a small problem." She said as she looked at Eric with her wide green eyes.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Eric asked, concerned.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she looked from Walter to Eric.

"Okay, well I'm happy to help. I'm Eric Delko, I'm a CSI here." He said as he shook her hand.

"Walter Simmons, I'm also a CSI." Walter said as he shook her hand and looked into her tired green eyes.

"Erm, well I filed a report yesterday about a couple of people harassing me, Frank put some police protection into place and well…" She said softly and then looked down and placed the marble in her pocket and looked at their shoes. Walter placed his hand on her arm and she looked up at him.

"You can talk to us." Walter said softly just as Frank began to walk over to them.

"I… er… I" she mumbled as she glanced back and saw Zoë and Horatio walking towards the break room, smiling at each other as Horatio had his hand placed on her back. She looked back to Walter, Eric and Frank as Frank spoke and then glanced back round to Zoë and Horatio when she heard Zoë chuckle.

"Is everything okay Britney?" Frank asked softly and her body fell to the floor.

"Woah" Walter said as all 3 of them kneeled down beside her and called her name out. Zoë had stopped to turn around to see what was going on when she heard the loud thud. She saw Eric, Walter and Frank crowding around the collapsed woman and quickly made her way over with Horatio following. He studied the woman but kept back as she was already crowded when Zoë crouched at her other side.

"Gentlemen, perhaps give the lady some space." Horatio asked softly as he placed a hand on his hip.

"What's her name?" Zoë asked the 3 men as they glanced from Horatio to her.

"Britney" Frank replied as he, Eric and Walter moved back a little, obeying Horatio, realising they were crowding her.

"Okay. Britney, can you hear me?" Zoë called loudly as she took the woman's pulse.

"Britney, open your eyes for me." Zoë called as she let go of the woman's wrist and then pinched her ear. She yelped and moved her head away from Zoë's hand, Zoë exhaled as she looked down at the woman as she looked up at Zoë with a frown.

"Everything okay?" Zoë questioned and the woman nodded as she glanced over to the 3 worried men.

"I'm Detective Chambers, can you sit up for me?" Zoë questioned and the woman sat up and all 3 men moved away more to give her room.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë questioned softly and the woman nodded.

"Okay." Zoë said as she looked up to Eric, Frank and Walter and saw their worried faces.

"Can you stand?" Zoë asked and the woman nodded again and then glanced around to Horatio. She looked at Horatio for a bit. Zoë stood with all 3 men, but Britney didn't.

"Britney?" Frank questioned and she looked back to Frank.

"Sorry" she said as she got up with the help of Frank. She turned and then looked at Horatio as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Horatio questioned and she nodded at him, silently.

Horatio then nodded and glanced to the floor before his eyes rose to Zoë. "Zoë" Horatio said softly and she nodded at him with a sweet smile.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest." Zoë said before she walked over to Horatio. Britney nodded at her and then watched Horatio place his hand back on her back as they walked away.

"Are you okay Britney?" Frank asked as he placed his hand on her arm, gently.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she looked up at him and he gave her a nod as she pulled the marble out from her pocket again and began to fiddle with it.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back." Frank said softly and she nodded at him with a smile. She walked out with him and Eric and Walter looked at each other a little confused.

Zoë walked into the lab to meet both Eric and Walter 30 minutes later and they gave her a smile.

"Who was that woman?" Zoë asked softly as she pulled her lab coat on and a pair of gloves.

"We're not too sure, but she was asking for Frank." Eric said softly and Zoë nodded and then looked up at Horatio as he walked into the lab.

"We have a call out." Horatio said softly and they nodded and then walked out with him, having taken their lab coats off.

"Eric, do you want to take the AV hummer? I'm going to ride with Horatio." She said softly and he nodded. She handed him the keys as they parted ways and walked over to their hummers.

"That woman was just staring at you earlier, do you know her?" Zoë asked Horatio softly as they got into the hummer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"No, I've never seen her before." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as they pulled their seatbelts on. Horatio turned the keys in the ignition. "I think Frank dealt with her yesterday though, she reported something, I think." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. Zoë quickly reached into her bag and pulled out two tablets as Horatio pulled off. "Are you okay?" Horatio asked softly as he glanced over to her and placed his hand on her thigh and watched her take them.

"Yeah, just getting some cramps, that's all." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he relaxed slightly and concentrated back on the road.

"I could do with being in bed right now with a hot water bottle and with you or laying in a hot bath, I tell you." She smiled at Horatio who gave her a smile and then rubbed her thigh softly with his thumb. He then removed his hand from her thigh and pulled his sunglasses on.

"It's not long until shift is over, so you can have a bath when we get home." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she relaxed back.

"You guys are literally so bloody lucky. You don't get periods or cramps, and you don't have to get a baby out of an orifice that shouldn't get that big…" Zoë said as she looked over to him and saw his small, slightly smug smile.

"I heard that sex feels different after you've had a baby." Zoë said casually as she sat back and looked out the front window.

"Well, I would expect it to feel slightly different." Horatio said softly and Zoë chuckled as she began to play with a strand of her long hair.

"I won't be so small down there anymore." She said softly as she looked at a few cars that overtook them. "Does it feel different?" Zoë questioned him as she glanced back over to him as she tilted her head.

"Does what feel different?" Horatio asked as he slowed to let a car into his lane in front of him.

"Sex, I assume that compared to the other women you've had sex with, I'm a little smaller down there since you asked once how I was 'still so tight'… I think that's how you put it anyway." Zoë grinned at him as she placed her hand over his thigh.

He chuckled softly as he placed his hand over hers on his thigh and began to play with her fingers.

"Oh, yes, but not by much. I guess it gives more pleasure when you're smaller. I can definitely tell when you're about to climax as you get tighter and I can feel you really tightening around me. With other women it's not so obvious, I think it's perhaps to do with the muscles." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I can understand that."

"What about you? Does size really matter?" Horatio questioned with a chuckle and she laughed loudly. '_I never expected to hear that question come from his mouth._' Zoë thought to herself once she'd stopped laughing.

"I don't know really, you've literally brought me to the brink of pure ecstasy every time we've had sex, and without fail, you've made me orgasm. You're definitely bigger than what Mike was and I think you're about the same size as Joe, I can't be sure… I don't really remember his size, it's not something I like to remember really as I don't want to think of him like that. But in my eyes, you are both big. But I think it depends entirely on the person. I mean, with you, I can see the love and affection and we have sex to show our love and I can see that you love me to bits and I love you to bits, so I think that's a big influence. With Mike, he did make me orgasm a lot, but there were times where nothing really happened, I think that was perhaps because he did sometimes come on too strongly to me and I gave in to him, just to clarify, he didn't force me at all, I was happy to go along with it, but it sometimes felt like a chore. There was much less emotions and romantic feelings with him though. It was usually the times when I wasn't in the mood for it that I didn't climax with him, or when we had make-up sex, I was never into make-up sex, but he was. I only didn't orgasm twice with Joe, but then I didn't have much sex with him at all. The first time was the first time we had sex, I was nervous and all of that and he was nothing but supportive and didn't want to do anything unless I was sure, so I guess he was a little hesitant because he was scared about hurting me, when I was actually really up for it. The second time I don't know what happened really, I just didn't climax, but apparently it does take a few times to get used to it." Zoë said softly.

"Well, I don't think I can look at Joe in the same way anymore… thanks for that, Zo." Horatio chuckled.

"You asked, I told. If you don't want to know something, don't ask." Zoë chuckled as she rubbed his thigh gently. "I also found that it was when condoms were involved that sometimes it wouldn't feel quite as good. But I think that could be mental influence." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Condoms do give it a slightly different feel" Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"You probably know every detail about my sex life now, I should know everything about yours." She grinned and Horatio looked round to her as he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want to know?" Horatio asked softly as he glanced back to the road and released her hand to take hold of the wheel again.

"I don't want to know anything really." She smiled shyly at him and he raised his eyebrows again.

"Okay, who's the best you've had?" She asked, giving in to his knowing expression.

"You" Horatio said simply as he glanced around to her.

"You don't have to say me. Honestly, who is the best you've had?" She asked again.

"It's really you." Horatio chuckled as he looked round to her she looked at him shyly. She then looked down at her hands as she brought her hand away from his thigh and began to play with her fingers. "You don't have to be embarrassed or shy about that. It's a compliment, Zoë." Horatio smiled at her and then placed his hand over her leg.

"I didn't think I was that good at it." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him.

"Good is an understatement. You are exquisite." Horatio smiled at her and she chuckled as she lightly took hold of his hand.

"You should wipe that boyish grin off your face, they'll wonder what we've been talking about and I'm sure you wouldn't like me to tell them what we've really been talking about, do you? Or you could do… I could gloat that you've got a massive–"

"I'm getting rid of the boyish grin." Horatio said quickly as he chuckled. She giggled as they pulled up and released his hand. They got out of the hummer and walked over to the body, close together. Zoë got straight onto processing while Horatio and Frank discussed details.

"Horatio?" Zoë called a she stood up by a sunbed by the pool. He quickly excused himself from Frank and walked over to her as he flicked his jacket back and placed his hands on his hips while he walked. She looked at him shyly and then looked down to the floor as he stood close. He placed his hand on her back when he stepped closer. She lightly bit her lip repeatedly as he waited for her to speak to him, patiently.

"There's a used condom there, I can't touch it. I'm so sorry." She said quietly as she shook her head gently at him when she looked up at him.

"Okay sweetheart, I've got it." Horatio said as he reached into her kit and picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. She stepped back as he crouched and processed the condom and then put it away in a bag and then put it in a brown bag so Zoë couldn't see it. He stood and gave her a reassuring smile and then saw Eric pull up.

"Wait here a moment" Horatio said softly before he walked over to Eric.

"I need you to take care of this, it's a used condom." Horatio said as he handed him the brown bag. Eric took it with a nod, he didn't question Horatio at all as he looked over to Zoë who'd looked away from them as she raised her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself. Horatio gave Eric a nod and then turned to walk back over to Zoë, he snapped his gloves off and then placed his hand on her back as he lowered his head to get a look into her eyes as she glanced up at him.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly as she loosened her arms around herself.

"How have you managed to avoid processing beds and condoms before?" Horatio questioned as he placed both hands back on his waist.

"Well, others have always done things like that. All I had to do was flutter my eyelashes at the guys and they'd jump through hoops. It's harder to get others to do that sort of thing down here though, it was easy in New York." She shrugged shyly. "Eventually it just became lodged into their brains that I never processed anything like that, no-one ever questioned either. They just thought I didn't want the dirty jobs, and because I was the only woman on the team there too, they were happy to take the dirty jobs from me." She said softly with a small, shy smile.

"I see." Horatio said softly as he glanced down to the sunbed. "Well, you know that I'm happy to take over for you should you need me too, and Eric will too." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a shy smile as she lightly pressed her lips together.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to disturb you and Frank." Zoë said softly and Horatio gave her a nod.

"That's okay sweetheart, give me a call if you need anything else." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. Eric, Walter and Zoë processed the pool-side scene and were nearly done when Zoë walked over to the hummer and took a few sips of her water. Horatio quickly walked around to the other side of the hummer where she was standing, out of the sight of the team.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked as he began to rub her back.

"Yeah, I just took the painkillers too late, they're not really helping with the cramps." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as she began to rub her lower abdomen. She closed the door and then reached up and placed her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down slightly and kissed him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked as he broke from the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, kissing you and generally being in your arms makes the pain a little better, you must be causing my brain to release endorphins and things." She grinned at him and then gently pushed him back against the hummer and kissed him passionately. He didn't mind at all, so placed both hands on her ass. They broke from the kiss when a flurry of passers-by passed them.

"Thank you, I do feel a bit better now." Zoë smiled and Horatio nodded.

"I'm happy to be of service." Horatio said softly and she giggled as she shook her head at him with a wide smile.

"Come on, we are on the job." Horatio reminded her and she nodded as she stood back and released him. They walked around when Zoë saw Britney standing at the tape looking at them. She lowered her eyebrows and continued to walk over to the rest of the team with Horatio while Horatio rubbed her lower back, completely unaware of the woman watching them all. Zoë walked over to Frank with Horatio following, uncertain why she was heading over to Frank.

"Frank, that Britney woman is back, is she following the team?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at him with her hands on her hips while she frowned at him.

"What, where?" Frank asked as he looked around after looking into her confused eyes.

Zoë didn't move at all while Frank continued to look around. "She's to my right, just behind the tape, she's just watching everyone. Is she okay?" Zoë questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out." Frank said softly and Zoë nodded. He walked past her as she stepped back to let him past, in the process, looking down at Eric as he crouched by another sunbed. She watched him pull something from underneath. She quickly realised it was a condom and saw that he had a hold of the closed end of the condom, causing the semen to run out of the open end. Her heart rate tripled as she heard it hit the floor, she froze to the spot as her eyes widened, her legs felt like jelly. Horatio quickly looked down at Eric to see what Zoë was staring at as he saw that she'd tensed. His eyes widened as he took hold of Zoë's arm to pull her away as a wave of intense nausea hit her. She quickly covered her mouth with her right hand as Horatio pulled her back as he took hold of her left arm.

"I'm going to be sick." She mumbled as she turned and pushed Horatio out of the way and ran towards a bin. Horatio quickly rushed after her and Eric looked up at them. He watched Horatio hold Zoë's hair back and rub her back as he soothed her. Eric glanced over to Frank and Britney and saw them both looking at Horatio and Zoë. He looked back down to the condom and bagged it, getting as much of the semen as he could. He quickly put it away and then walked over to Zoë and placed his hand on her back. He could feel her muscles tensing as she continued to retch.

"Hey, you okay?" Eric asked and she nodded as Horatio handed her tissue. She wiped her mouth and then threw the tissue in the bin and pulled a packet of mints from her pocket and put 3 of them in her mouth. She stood up straight and looked down at the floor as she placed her right hand against her forehead. She exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, we're taking the rest of the day off." Horatio said softly as he stepped forwards and placed his hand firmly on her back.

"I'm good." Zoë said softly as she quickly lifted her head and looked up at him.

"No, we're going home sweetheart." Horatio said softly before she exhaled firmly and closed her eyes again as another cramp hit, causing her to bend back over the bin and retch as images of the condom replayed in her mind. Once she finished she stood back up and nodded at Horatio, giving in to him. She concentrated on his red hair, anything to stop thinking about the condom. Horatio gave her a reassuring smile as he lightly rubbed her back and stepped back to signal that he wanted her to leave with him there and then.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked, concerned about her as he frowned.

"Yeah, I'm sometimes sick when I get my period." She said softly and Eric nodded, he didn't question anymore. Horatio put his arm around her lower back and supported her back to the hummer, meeting Frank on the way.

"We're heading home. Zoë's unwell." Horatio said softly and Frank gave him a nod, then looked to Zoë as she looked down at the floor, with her hair falling either side of her face, shielding it from anyone seeing her face.

"If you need anything, give me a ring." Horatio said softly and Frank nodded as he looked back to Horatio. Frank then looked back to Britney as Zoë and Horatio walked away.

"Is she okay?" Britney questioned as she watched Horatio and Zoë walk back to the hummer. She watched Horatio talk to her as they walked as she placed her head against his upper arm.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Frank said softly as he glanced over to Horatio and Zoë and saw Horatio helping Zoë into the hummer. Frank glanced back over to Eric and Walter as they stood together, talking. He placed both hands on his waist and then looked back to Britney but she'd disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." Zoë apologised as she looked over to Horatio as he pulled off.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"You do know that I'm not actually unwell, I just threw up because of that… thing Eric had, don't you?" Zoë questioned as she exhaled feeling a rush of nausea again and Horatio nodded.

"Yes, I know." Horatio said softly.

"Then why are you insisting that we go home?" Zoë questioned with a mild frown as she tilted her head, concentrating on other things other than the thought of the condom.

"Because you need to get some rest, you're shattered." Horatio said softly as he looked over to her tired expression.

"Horatio, we're all shattered. You can't just make me go home because I'm tired." Zoë raised her eyebrows at him. He looked back to the road and didn't reply, he then heard Zoë exhale herself. They arrived back at the lab and then got into their car.

"That taxi has been following us since the crime scene, Horatio." Zoë said as they pulled off in Horatio's car and Horatio looked into the rear-view mirror to see a taxi following closely. He frowned lightly and then concentrated back on the road ahead.

"I think it's that Britney woman, I think she's developing an obsession with you." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio and he chuckled as he looked over to Zoë. He looked back to the road with a smile as he shook his head, amused.

"I'm being serious, I think she's got some sort of mental disorder and I can see the obsession developing." Zoë said as she looked at him and his smile soon disappeared as he looked back to her and saw how serious she was. He frowned himself and then looked back to the road. Zoë looked out the passenger side window and exhaled softly.

"She didn't faint earlier." Zoë said softly and Horatio looked back round to her, confused as he tilted his head. She glanced back around to him and saw him wanting more information. "She was faking, she literally sprang awake when I pinched her ear, her pulse was normal and I couldn't see anything wrong with her. She seemed perfectly fine when she 'woke up'." Zoë said as Horatio lowered his eyebrows before looking back out to the road, taking the information in. "She caught us kissing earlier too, she wouldn't take her eyes off you. I tell you Horatio, that woman is obsessing over you." Zoë said softly and Horatio looked back over to her. She could see him thinking. "Take a left." Zoë said as she pointed to the road that was coming up on their left.

"Home is right, Zoë." Horatio said softly, glancing over to her briefly.

"Yes, I know." Zoë said. "Just go left." She added and Horatio indicated to go left and then went left. Zoë looked back into the cab and got a good look at the passenger as it followed their car left.

"That's definitely that Britney woman." Zoë said as she sat back round to Horatio, starting to become slightly worried as she looked up at Horatio with wide eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't want to go home if she's following us." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"We're safe at home sweetheart. We've got Skyler." Horatio assured her as he reached over to place a delicate hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, but I don't want her knowing where we live. Something isn't right with her, she's following us, Horatio." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio. '_That Britney woman could get in somehow, she's probably crazy enough to think of a whacky way… she could get close to Horatio… what if she is delusional and is properly stalking him? She could do something… if she touches him it'll be the last thing she does.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she looked out of the front window, then looked into the mirror at the taxi.

"What would make you more comfortable?" Horatio asked softly, knowing that she was worried.

"Could we please stay in a hotel if she doesn't stop following us?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded. She clasped her hands together and placed her hands between her thighs as she kept her eyes on the taxi behind them.

"Of course sweetheart" he said as he placed his hand back on the wheel. "Try not to worry though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked back to him. They drove for 15 minutes, and then turned back around and headed back towards their home, but the taxi followed.

"She's not going to give up. She must have some sort of delusion." Zoë said as she looked at Horatio, Horatio had begun to get a little concerned himself.

"We'll stay at a hotel for tonight, okay?" Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a set frown.

They pulled into a hotel car park and got out. Zoë quickly picked up her handbag and walked in, hand-in-hand with Horatio. The taxi had also come to a stop in the car park and let the woman out. She quickly walked in and stopped at the entrance when she saw Horatio and Zoë walking over to the lift, arm in arm. She quickly walked over to the lift as the door began to close and both Horatio and Zoë looked at her, both frowning.

"See obsessed." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio. "We should probably get her some help." Zoë said and Horatio nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'll give Frank a call a little later to discuss it with him and what the report was about that she filed." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What if she finds our room?" Zoë questioned as she stepped closer to him and hugged his arm tightly. '_What if she drugs Horatio? What if she drugs me and then gets Horatio on his own? What if she manages to get into our room when we're sleeping? She could get into bed with us… she could kick me out and I probably won't even realise it because I'm such a heavy sleeper. She could snuggle up to Horatio… ewww. If she does anything like that I will drown that bitch.'_ Zoë pulled herself from her thoughts when she realised she was beginning to think of violence.

"She can't use the lifts without a key, the stewards know who's a guest and who's not." Horatio reminded her gently before he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, if I may, we can have security on the lookout." The steward who was showing them to their room added softly and they looked over to him. Zoë seemed to relax as she nodded.

"If you could that would be helpful, but don't contact the police, we're officers and will be sorting the problem out." Horatio said softly and the steward nodded.

"Okay, well we can have security keep an eye out on your corridor." He said softly and Zoë nodded again.

"Thank you." Zoë hugged Horatio's arm again and then looked up at him.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetheart." Horatio said confidently and she nodded. '_Nothing to worry about?! He's got himself a stalker and he's saying that it's nothing to worry about? Is he crazy? Has he had a stalker before? Is he genuinely so calm about having a stalker, or is he just acting calm for me?_' They were shown to their room and then left alone.

Zoë looked around the room as she stood in the living area of the suite. "Not bad" Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile as he studied the cream and green décor.

"What are we going to do tonight then? Driven out of our own home by a stranger." Zoë sighed as she slumped on the sofa as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Whatever you would like to do, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she smiled up at him as he stood a few meters away.

"We're going to have to go to dinner without even having a change of clothes, how disgusting." Zoë said as she looked up at him and crossed her legs.

A smile appeared across Horatio's face in amusement. "It's not disgusting, it isn't desired but there's plenty of people who wouldn't usually change before going for a meal. You're just compulsive." Horatio replied as he sat next to her and pulled her closer and then began to rub her lower abdomen.

"I'm not compulsive, I've just been brought up to think that changing and showering before going out for a meal out is the normal thing. It's been hard-wired into my brain." She smiled and then placed her hand over his on her abdomen. "Hmm, a little more lightly, please." Zoë said softly referring to his hand as she undone her buttons and zip on her trousers after releasing his hand. "That's better, thank you." She said softly. '_She's definitely compulsive…'_ Horatio thought to himself as he hid a smug smile as he looked from her to the TV that she'd flicked on. They relaxed back and watched the TV and Zoë had a quick shower before they went down to eat at the hotel's restaurant. Once they'd finished they went back up to their room and relaxed before undressing down to their underwear.

"I cannot believe I'm about to sleep in the same underwear that I've worn today, I literally think I'm going to spontaneously combust." She said as she stood by the bed, looking at Horatio with her arms wrapped around herself.

"So am I, it's fine Zoë." Horatio assured her as he pulled the duvet back.

"It's worse, I'm on my period!" Zoë said as she looked at Horatio with a frown.

Horatio exhaled to himself, he knew it was going to be a task to get her to get into the bed. "Zoë, you're probably cleaner than most people staying in this hotel, you've just had another shower, I think you can survive sleeping in your underwear." Horatio said softly as he tilted his head at her.

"It's disgusting." She scowled.

He studied her scowl and then exhaled again. "It's necessary Zoë, I'd suggest that you sleep naked if you're that bothered, but you can't do that right now." Horatio said softly. She sighed and then itched her stomach after dropping her hands to her sides. Horatio climbed into the bed and looked over to her as she continued to stand beside the bed. She watched him sit back in the bed and then looked down to her side, studying the cream and green pillows.

"You can do it Zoë, you can have a change of clothes tomorrow morning." Horatio said softly as he patted her side.

"But I want to change now, you don't understand how much I need clean clothes." She said as she looked up at him, continuing to scratch her stomach with her left hand as she rubbed her side with her right. "I can deal with the bra, but it's just the underwear." She moaned as she tilted her head at him.

"Zoë, your underwear is probably good as new; I would put money on the fact that you're cleaner than the average person every second of the day." Horatio said softly. She just looked at him and then began to itch her stomach more vigorously as she pulled the duvet cover back on her side. She sat on the bed and then looked at Horatio.

"You're doing well sweetheart" Horatio reassured her. She nodded and then sat back and pulled the duvet cover up as Horatio flicked the lamp on and the main light off. They both slunk down and pulled the duvet up as she turned onto her side and looked at Horatio. "I know you're struggling right now sweetheart, but you really are doing well." Horatio assured her as he turned onto his side and watched her eyes glisten as the light from the lamp behind him reflected off them.

"I feel like crying right now… I really do think I need to get some professional help with some of my compulsions. Yes, I'm admitting that it is a compulsion." Zoë said as she looked at him and he chuckled a little as he reached over and tucked her fringe behind her ear. He then ran his hand through her silky hair and gave her a smile.

"I don't think you need professional help, I just think you need a little encouragement to overcome some of the compulsions that you have." Horatio said softly as he moved closer to her and then put an arm around her. She exhaled and then nodded, but she did feel proud of herself for managing to get into the bed, even if Horatio did have to use a little more force than he'd have liked.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly and he gave her a small smile and then kissed her.

"Are you itching, still?" Horatio questioned and she nodded as she itched her chest and stomach around where Horatio's arm was laying.

"I think it was the towels and possibly the sheets, hotels usually use a detergent that irritates my skin." Zoë said as she sat up.

"I remember you saying." Horatio said as he sat up too and then put the main light back on. He looked back over to her and then placed his hand over her back as he moved closer.

"Your back is coming out in a rash sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she exhaled as she looked down at her chest and stomach, then to her arms. She pushed the duvet down and saw her legs becoming blotchy and rash-ridden.

"So is everywhere else." She said as she got out of bed and walked over to her handbag and pulled out a tablet and the cream. She took the tablet and then began to apply the cream to her legs, then applied it to her arms, stomach and chest as Horatio watched.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked back to Horatio. "Can you do my back, please?" Zoë asked Horatio and he nodded as he took the pot of cream from her. He put some cream on his hands and then massaged it into her back, lightly trying soothe her rather than cause her to itch more. She then laid back down as the cream and anti-histamine tablet got to work and eased her itching.

"It's likely that our children will have the same allergies as me I think, so you should get used to rubbing cream into skin." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded and kept his hands to himself, but continued to face her as they laid on their sides.

"I thought that would happen." Horatio said softly, tiredly.

"I do hope they don't get any of my allergies though." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I think I could deal with them having sensitive skin, but if they have asthma I'll feel incredibly bad." Zoë said softly.

"It won't be your fault if any of them develop asthma, it can't be helped." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, but I was restricted as a child because my asthma was extremely bad, I ended up in hospital so many times because of it, I don't want the same thing to happen to our children." Zoë said softly.

"I don't either, but we can't stop it from happening sweetheart." Horatio said softly, she then put her arm around Horatio and pulled him closer. He then wrapped his arms around as Zoë nodded, then closed her eyes as they embraced each other. Zoë relaxed more as she felt Horatio's skin against hers and began to fall asleep. Horatio opened his eyes again and watched her drift off.

They woke early the next morning as Zoë's phone alarm went off.

"Morning beautiful" Horatio greeted.

"Mm morning handsome." She mumbled tiredly as she opened her eyes and squinted at him.

"How did you sleep?" Horatio asked softly as he rolled onto his side and placed his hand around her back.

Zoë closed her eyes briefly as she felt his fingers trace her spine and then opened them again. "Quite well I think, how about you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I slept well." Horatio said softly and she then sat up, having taken a look around and remembered that they were at the hotel, not home.

"Do you think it's safe to go home now?" Zoë asked softly as she glanced back down to him as he stayed laying and he nodded.

"She wouldn't have stayed here over night." Horatio said softly.

"You never know, she could have booked a room." Zoë said softly as she shrugged and Horatio exhaled as he placed his hand over her lower back and then began to run the backs of his fingers over her skin.

"I'm sure she would have gone home; she won't pay $250 for one night, Zoë. I don't even agree with that amount of money just for one night. We'll keep an eye out though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. She looked away from him as she hugged the duvet to her chest and then looked over to the bathroom and quickly got up and out of bed to walk into the bathroom. She came back out looking a little fresher and happier and then pulled on her suit and shirt. Horatio hadn't moved from the bed, he laid relaxing, but had moved over to where Zoë was sleeping.

"Can we go now, please? I need a shower and clean clothes desperately." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio as he climbed out of bed and gave her a nod. He quickly went to the loo and then walked out and changed into his suit. They picked up their things and then walked down to reception to hand the keys back. They walked out and Horatio opened her door for her but she just looked down at the floor and frowned.

"Zoë?" Horatio asked softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to him and then looked back down as she crouched. She stood back up with something in her hand.

"What is it?" Horatio questioned and she held her hand out with the marble in the middle of her palm.

"A marble?" He asked and she nodded.

"It looks like it." Zoë said softly. "I nearly snapped my neck on that." She said as she threw it over to a bin. Horatio's eyes widened as he remembered seeing a marble on Frank's desk.

"Wait!" Horatio said as he tried to stop her, but the marble had already left her hand and clanged with the metal bin.

"What?" Zoë asked softly as she climbed into the car.

"Never-mind." Horatio said as he sighed and then closed the door and then strolled around the car to the drivers' seat as he pulled his sunglasses on. He climbed in and then plugged his seatbelt in and pulled off.

"What was that about?" Zoë asked softly as she looked over to him.

"I just saw a marble on Frank's desk yesterday, it might be linked with that woman." Horatio said softly and she frowned.

"Britney." She said softly.

"Britney?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Britney." Zoë replied as she sorted her jacket out.

"What if she's done something to the car?" Zoë questioned as she froze and tensed, looking over to Horatio wide-eyed.

"Zoë, I think you're worrying a little too much." Horatio said softly as he began to rub her thigh in an effort to comfort her.

"Yeah, but it won't be the first time that a car that I've been in has been sabotaged, so please excuse me if I'm a little paranoid." Zoë said sharply as she looked round to Horatio and then exhaled as she shook her head and looked down at his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry Horatio; I didn't mean to get pissy." She apologised as she placed her hand lightly over his.

"No, I think you have a right to worry a little because of that. But I can assure you that the car is fine." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked round to him. She took hold of his hand a little tighter and gave him a small smile and nod.

They drove home, keeping an eye out for anyone who could be following them, but there was nothing.

"Maybe she isn't as crazy as I first thought." Zoë said softly and Horatio chuckled.

"Perhaps not." He smiled at her as they walked into the house, feeling the fresh morning breeze blow past them.

"I'm going for a shower right this instant, I'll see you in a moment." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded and then walked up the stairs after her and had a shower himself. They changed and got themselves ready for work and had a quick cup of coffee before heading over to the lab.

"See, I'm happy as Larry now I've had my shower and changed." She said as she flashed Horatio a bright, brilliant smile and he chuckled as they drove over to the lab. He could see that she was a lot more relaxed, and a lot happier.

He couldn't help but smile too, he watched the road in front of them as he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "I can see that. Perhaps a portable shower would be a good invention for you?" Horatio questioned sarcastically as he briefly glanced over to her, and studied her glorious smile through his sunglasses once more.

"That would be amazing!" She grinned widely, showing both her top teeth and her bottom teeth, amused.

"You do know that you have OCD when it comes to cleanliness, don't you?" Horatio asked and she nodded with a light chuckle as she placed her hand over his thigh, enjoying his smile too.

"Yeah, but it's not bad enough for me to do anything about it, it's not getting in the way of my life or stopping me from doing anything, so I'm not going to mess around with it." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded, understanding her.

"I am better than I used to be though, you know I am." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I can't argue with that." Horatio said softly and she smiled as they pulled up at MDPD and then walked in together, hand in hand.

"Did you ring Frank about that Britney woman?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio shook his head as they exited the lift.

"Sorry, I forgot, I'll go and speak with him now." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then stepped in front of him.

"Last night could have been so romantic." She said as she took hold of the lapels of his jacket as she studied the buttons on his shirt and tilted her head.

"Hmm" Horatio murmured to himself as he looked down at her, watching her study his buttons with a smile as she ran her fingers over the fabric of his jacket.

"Anyway, I shall see you later." She smiled softly as she looked up at him with a sweet expression as she placed her hands flat against his chest.

"I'll see you later." Horatio replied softly as they moved closer and gave each other a kiss, both with smiles. She grinned at him as she backed off and then walked away. Horatio looked down to the floor as she strolled away, happily. He looked back up to her as he began to fiddle with his sunglasses and watched her enter the break-room. He smiled to himself and then set off over to find Frank. He saw Frank sitting at his desk, with a coffee in one hand and a pile of papers in front of him as he looked down at them, running his hand over his bald head.

"Morning, Frank." Horatio said as he let go of his sunglasses with his right hand and leant on the board that was standing in front of Frank's desk.

"Morning Horatio." Frank replied as he looked up at him from the pile of papers.

"Frank, what do you know about Britney?" Horatio questioned as his eyes rested on the paper Frank had put his hand on. Frank sat back and pulled his note-pad over to him.

"She came in the other day with a report about people who had been harassing her." Frank said as he glanced at his brief notes to refresh his memory.

"Anything else?" Horatio asked softly as he removed his arm from the board and began to fiddle with his sunglasses again as he looked down at them, frowning slightly.

"She didn't give me much more information than that. Just that these people had needles and wore suits." Frank shook his head as he shrugged and pushed the note-pad back again and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Needles and wore suits?" Horatio questioned and Frank nodded as he set his coffee back down on his desk. "That's a slightly bizarre claim." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor, his frown becoming deeper. "Where does she live, Frank?" Horatio questioned as he glanced up at Frank.

"I'm not sure of her address, but she's currently staying at the Geneva Hotel. She seems to be a nice woman though." Frank said softly.

"Well, she followed both Zoë and myself last night, we couldn't go home as Zoë was a little worried about her finding out where we live. We had to stay in a hotel and she walked in after us. It was not the Geneva Hotel either." Horatio said softly. Frank lowered his eyebrows.

"She disappeared just after you two left the scene yesterday." Frank said softly and Horatio exhaled and then glanced back as Zoë approached them. Horatio noticed she was holding a pink card in her hand. He saw her displeased eyes and her set jaw and knew she wasn't very happy.

"This was in your office." Zoë said with a raised eyebrow as she handed Horatio the small card. Horatio paused and studied it for a moment before he gently took it from her and turned it over.

"_Horatio x"_ he read the front of the envelope he pulled the card out and a photo fell out of the card and onto Franks desk. Horatio's frown became more intense. Zoë's eyes fell to Frank's desk where pieces of a photo were cut up.

"Has that photo been cut up?" Zoë questioned as she reached down and picked a couple of the pieces up, she then quickly placed them together. Horatio watched the picture form and then exhaled once it took its original form. Frank frowned down at it also.

"Horatio, this is the photo that was in your draw." Zoë said as she studied the picture, realising the other half with Horatio was missing. Horatio looked back to the card from the photo and then opened the card and read it.

"_Horatio, you're amazing, you make me feel complete, I can't live without you. Leave her and come away with me, I'll show you what real love is. Leave her or I'll dispose of her for you, love from your secret admirer xxx."_ Zoë read the card as she stood by Horatio, studying the messy writing, both struggled to read it.

Zoë then stepped away from him and looked up as she placed both hands on her hips. "How did she get in here and into your office?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Horatio who lowered his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I really don't know, my office was locked last night." Horatio said as he looked to Zoë, both their frowns matched each other.

"Well, who else has a key?" Zoë questioned as Frank looked up at the both of them.

"Just the cleaners." Horatio said as he looked to Zoë.

"I'll try giving Britney a ring to see if she has had anything to do with this." Frank said as he picked up his phone. Horatio and Zoë looked around to him and then gave him a nod.

"Let me know if you find anything." Horatio said as he turned away with Zoë after she picked up the cut up photo. They were just walking to Horatio's office when the elevator door opened with Britney running out in hysterics towards them. Horatio quickly stepped in front of Zoë as he feared that she was going for her. Frank quickly walked over to them as she continued to rush over to them. Horatio studied her and whether she had any weapons on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Very mild language**

**Chapter 4**

He couldn't see anything on her that could harm Zoë. She reached them as Horatio splayed his arms to protect Zoë and keep her back. But Britney put her arms around Horatio's waist as he tried to back off, extremely confused. Frank pulled Zoë back, also fearing for her safety, but he was highly confused.

"Britney please let me go." Horatio asked softly as he just stood there, completely mystified.

"He raped me." She cried as she hugged him tighter. He looked around, he didn't know what to do.

"Britney, please let go of me." Horatio asked as he tried to peel her arms from around his waist, but she just hugged him tighter, restricting his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. Zoë tried to step forwards to get her arms from him but Frank held her back, trying to see for himself whether Britney had anything on her to cause harm. Zoë tried stepping forwards again but Frank pulled her back, he looked down to her and could see her face flushing red as the fire in her eyes was nearing explosion.

"No please!" She pleaded as she looked up at him, placing her chin on his chest as she looked up and into his eyes. He frowned at her and knew that Zoë was probably going berserk behind him, he was right. '_That fugly bitch! She better get her hands off him soon. Why won't Frank let go of me!?'_ He thought to herself as she tried pulling from Frank's grip, but he had hold of her upper arm and wrist.

"Britney, calm down and let go of me please. Explain to me what happened." Horatio asked softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and into his eyes before she then reached up and tried to kiss him. He quickly pulled his head away and turned it to the right. Zoë quickly pulled out of Frank's grip and yanked Britney's hands from Horatio's waist when she saw the woman trying to kiss Horatio.

"Calm down and talk to us." Zoë said firmly as she gently backed the woman off from Horatio as he took a deep breath, slightly shocked.

"I was raped, I don't know who he was. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't." She cried as she looked at Zoë, Zoë's stance softened considerably as she tilted her head. '_She just wanted some comfort? Maybe she's not absolutely crazy? Maybe she's only obsessing about Horatio because he makes her feel safe? He does have that sense of security about him.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she studied the hysterical woman.

"Okay, we're going to go to the hospital and get you checked over and your clothes processed, okay? You're okay, you're safe." Zoë assured her softly and she nodded as she looked up at Horatio.

"Are you coming, Horatio?" She questioned and Horatio shook his head.

"I have too much to do here." Horatio said firmly as he placed his hands on his hips, composing himself.

"I'll be coming though." Zoë said as she placed her hands on her hips and mildly frowned at the woman, who seemed to be more concerned about the presence of Horatio.

"I'd feel more comfortable if Horatio was to come." She said as she looked back to Zoë and pulled a marble out of her jacket.

Zoë looked down to the marble as the woman began to fiddle with it. Zoë's eyes met back with hers. "Unfortunately, that isn't possible. I need to come as I'm the only woman on the CSI team, it's not appropriate to have a male CSI in attendance when a victim is being checked out." Zoë said as she tilted her head to look at the woman. She reluctantly nodded and then turned around as Zoë placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Zoë, a quick word, please?" Horatio questioned and she turned and nodded.

"I'll be right back." Zoë said to Britney and then walked over to Horatio and stepped in close to him as Britney looked down and concentrated on the marble.

"I don't want her in the same car as you, have a patrol car take her over to the hospital, and take Eric with you." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay at the hospital?" Horatio asked and she nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, I'll go and get Eric." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then wisped a strand of her fringe from her eyes.

"I'll see you later." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he glanced to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Be careful." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him and then walked back to Britney.

"Eric, with me please?" Zoë called into one of the labs and he nodded as he looked up at her and then walked out and over to her.

"We're going to the hospital to check Britney over, is it okay if you come with me?" Zoë questioned as Eric began to walk toward the elevator with her.

"Of course." Eric said softly as he placed his hand on her upper back as he glanced at Britney as she still concentrated on the marble in her hands.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Why can't Horatio come if he can?" Britney questioned as stopped and looked back to both Eric and Zoe.

"Lieutenant Caine is a very busy man. CSI Delko here is a fantastic CSI though, so you haven't got anything to worry about." Zoë said softly and she looked down as she nodded and boarded the lift with them. Zoë stood the other side of Eric to her and glanced up at him as she put her hands in her pockets. They walked out and over to two police officers. Zoë explained to them and they were more than happy to help.

"Britney, we're going to meet you at the hospital. You'll be travelling with these two officers." Zoë said softly and she nodded and remained silent. She walked over to the police car with them while Eric and Zoë walked over to Zoë's hummer. Zoë climbed into the drivers' seat as Eric got into the passenger seat.

"Why isn't she travelling with us?" Eric asked as he plugged his seatbelt in and then glanced over to Zoë as she pulled off.

"Horatio doesn't want her in the same car as me, she followed us last night when we were heading home. We stayed at a hotel though so she didn't know where we lived." Zoë said softly and Eric looked over to her, a little shocked. "Yes, I know. I think she's got her eye on Horatio." Zoë sighed and Eric lowered his eyebrows.

They arrived at the hospital and Zoë walked in with Eric and Britney. Zoë spoke to someone at reception and a doctor quickly came over to them and asked if they'd like to follow her.

"You going to be okay?" Eric asked Zoë quietly and she nodded at him and then walked with Britney into the cubical that the doctor had entered. They came out 20 minutes later, Zoë had Britney's clothes bagged and spoke with the doctor as Britney walked over to Eric in the white scrubs that Zoë had picked up from the lab. Eric watched Zoë and the doctor speak quietly.

"Thank you doctor" Zoë said and the female doctor gave her a nod.

"Britney, we're going to take you back to the lab with us where we can process your clothes, okay?" Zoë asked and she nodded at Zoë. She walked with the two officers while Zoë and Eric walked behind.

"Verdict?" Eric asked quietly as he moved closer to Zoë and placed his hand on her upper back.

"I'll explain when we're back at the lab." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded at her.

They arrived back at the lab and Zoë put Britney's clothes in one of the labs as Horatio and Frank walked over to her and Eric.

"Has there been sexual assault? Any evidence?" Horatio questioned and Zoë sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Mild language**

**Chapter 5**

"No, nothing. She made it up." Zoë said as she exhaled and looked up at Horatio. She then leant on the desk and glanced over to Eric and Frank.

"She lied about being raped?" Eric questioned and Zoë nodded as she pressed her lips together.

"Surely she wouldn't lie about something like that. Are you sure that there's no evidence of rape?" Frank questioned as he frowned at Zoë.

"Positive, she's never had sex in her life. Her hymen is still intact, there's been no activity down there." Zoë said as she shook her head and sighed as she stood up straight again. "I think she's attention seeking." Zoë said as she looked up at all 3 of them and they all exhaled, all disappointed that a citizen could lie about something that awful.

"But to lie about being raped, that's more than attention seeking, isn't it?" Frank questioned and Zoë shrugged as she looked up at him.

"Some people will go to great lengths to get attention from authoritative figures, I remember studying about it during a psychology course." Zoë said as she looked up at Frank as Horatio placed his hands on his waist, thinking about what their next move was with her. Frank nodded at Zoë with his hands on his hips and then looked over to Britney as she slowly walked over to them.

"She doesn't look too well." Eric said as he glanced back at her in the hall. They watched her fall to the floor and both Frank and Eric rushed over to her while Zoë took her time as she picked up a needle from an evidence box that was sitting on the desk. Horatio walked over to Britney behind Zoë.

"What's with the needle?" Horatio questioned quietly.

"You'll see." Zoë said softly before they reached the collapsed woman. Horatio studied her, sprawled across the hard, cold floor as Zoe crouched beside Britney and placed her fingers on Britney's neck to get a pulse.

"Britney, can you hear me?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Frank and Eric who both looked worried as Horatio stood behind Zoë, studying her.

"Is she okay, Zoë?" Frank questioned as he looked at Zoë, with his hand on Britney's arm.

"Oh no, I think this is serious." Zoë said and Horatio, Eric and Frank picked up on the tone of sarcasm in her voice as she withdrew her hand. "I think one of you may have to give her mouth to mouth it's that serious. Horatio, can you do that please?" Zoë questioned and they all lowered their eyebrows and looked at her with confused frowns. Horatio moved to Zoë's other side and crouched beside Britney's knees. Zoë put her finger to her lips to keep them all silent and then pointed down at her hand which was moving.

"You just need to put your mouth over hers Horatio, it's really simple, almost like kissing." Zoë said loudly and they could all see Britney take in a deep breath as she tensed as her hands moved and they caught on to what Zoe was doing and realised that she was not unconscious at all.

"First, I need to give her some medication though, I'm going to inject it into her eye as it'll get into her system quicker. It would really hurt her if she was awake, but she seems to be out cold so she won't feel a thing." Zoë said loudly as she looked down at the woman and then opened her eye with her left hand. They watched the woman swallow as her hands stopped moving and became clenched fists. Zoë brought the needle closer to her eye when Britney grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Britney, you're okay. It's a miracle." Zoë said sarcastically as she moved away just as Horatio stood back up.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay, I must have fainted again." Britney said softly and Zoë nodded. Zoë ran a hand through her hair and glanced up at Horatio before looking to Frank and Eric, then finally back to Britney again.

"Britney, there was no sexual assault found. We're going to have to ask you to leave, please." Zoë said as she leant back on her knees, being careful of the needle in her gloved hand.

"But I was raped." She pleaded as she looked up at Zoë. Zoë sighed and studied the woman, she could see the signs of a liar.

"Ma'am, I've seen the evidence from myself, you've never had intercourse." Zoë said as she looked at the woman, extremely displeased. Zoë quickly stood as Britney sat up and scowled at her. "I highly suggest you leave soon." Zoë said as she stepped back towards Horatio as he placed his hand on her waist.

"I feel much better now." The woman said softly as she looked at Frank and Eric as they stood, with blank expressions, unsure what to make of her.

"I thought you might." Zoë said firmly as she looked down at the woman with a raised eyebrow. She moved closer to Horatio as Britney rose to her feet and looked at Horatio and then to Zoë.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene, I should go home to rest." Britney said softly. Zoë gave her a forced smile and nodded as Horatio's grip of her waist tightened because he knew Zoë was getting a little stressed.

"Hope you feel better soon, Miss Smith." Horatio said softly as he looked to the floor to the side of the woman.

"Thank you Horatio." She said as she stopped and looked up at him, expectantly.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too good again. I think I'm going to be sick." Britney said as she looked up at Horatio and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Britney, go home." Zoë said and Britney stepped forwards, closer to Zoë.

"You can't tell me what to do." She lowered her eyebrows as she scowled at Zoe.

"I can if you're disturbing us from doing our jobs, you're disrupting police business." Zoë stood strong, but felt Horatio pull her back a little.

"Horatio, could I have a lift home, please?" Britney questioned as her expression softened as she looked over to Horatio.

Zoë pulled out of Horatio grip. "Back off bitch, he's mine." Zoë said firmly as she stepped up to Britney, intimidating her.

"Zoë, come on sweetheart. No Britney, I'm afraid I can't do that." Horatio said as he took hold of Zoë's arm and gently pulled her back towards him again.

"Try getting someone who's not engaged." Zoë said firmly as she scowled fiercely at Britney and pulled her arm from Horatio's grip again to square up to Britney again.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged." Britney said as she looked up at Horatio, looking past Zoe. "How could you do that to me?" She questioned and Horatio then wrapped his arm around Zoë's stomach and waist and pulled her back towards him. He held her so her back was against his stomach and chest, keeping her from losing it with Britney. He could see her fists clenching as her breathing accelerated.

"Britney, I suggest you leave now, or we'll have to arrest you for obstructing police business." Horatio said firmly and she scowled at him, she then turned on her heel and walked away. Horatio and Zoë watched Britney walk away as Eric and Frank stood silent, both highly confused.

"What just happened exactly?" Eric questioned as he stood beside Frank, both with their hands on their hips.

"She's developing an obsession with Horatio. She tried following us home last night and has been trying to get his attention by faking illness." Zoë said as she looked down at the needle in her hand. She then looked back up at them both. "She faked fainting yesterday, I knew that because she reacted to me when I pinched her ear, I tested again today using this needle. Most… everyone will move away if you threaten to stab them in the eye with a needle if they're faking. She was also getting way too excited when I suggested that Horatio gave her mouth to mouth." Zoë said softly. "I think she has some sort of mental disorder. Frank can you try and find anything out, please?" Zoë asked and Frank nodded. Horatio and Zoë then turned and walked into his office after Zoë put the needle back.

"So, "back off bitch, he's mine"? Haven't you referred to me as a dog before for 'marking my territory'?" Horatio smiled at her with a gentle yet slightly boyish smile. She frowned at him and then ran a hand through her long hair and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"Horatio, you saw how she was, I wasn't going to stand aside and watch her try and flirt with you and make moves on you, am I? She tried kissing you." Zoë asked softly as she placed her hands on her hips and walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

"No, but now you know how I feel when people come on to you, I know you don't always realise though. But that's why I get protective over you and 'mark my territory'." Horatio said softly and she exhaled as she shrugged.

"Fair enough" she said softly as she sat in his chair as he moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd hear you say "back off bitch, he's mine" though." Horatio smiled at her, hoping to get a smile back from her.

"Well, now you have." Zoë sighed as she leant on the arm of the chair and rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly as he moved to lean against his desk as he pulled the chair closer.

"I can't believe she lied about being raped. She really must have some sort of psychotic disorder." Zoë said as she looked up at him, she then looked back down to his desk as she began to scratch the palm of her right hand. He exhaled with a frown, realising why it was bothering her so much.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Horatio asked softly as he pulled her hands apart and took hold of each hand. She looked up at him and realised she'd been scratching her right hand.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how someone can just claim that they'd been assaulted when they really haven't." Zoë said quietly and Horatio nodded. "I mean I can't and I–" She began but stopped herself and looked down as she pulled her hands from his as she swallowed. She leant on the armrest again and rubbed her forehead as she looked down at the floor between his legs.

"Frank may be able to give us something, if she doesn't stop coming into the lab, we'll have to get her checked over by a doctor for her mental stability." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Okay." Zoë said as she stood and pushed the chair away. Horatio quickly took a gentle hold of her right hand and then kissed the palm as she continued to look down. He kissed her palm again as he looked up at her through his lashes and saw her slowly lift her head. He kissed her palm one last time and then engulfed it in both of his hands.

"Thank you." She said softly before she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She exhaled as he slowly rubbed her back and felt a lot better in herself. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a small smile. "I've got work to do, I'll see you later." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he glanced down to her lips and saw them glisten in the light where the light was bouncing off her lip-gloss. He tilted his head and then closed his eyes as he gave her a gentle kiss. She pulled back with a brilliant smile and felt his hands sitting on her waist. She smiled wider as she looked down to his lips to see that her lip-gloss had transferred onto them. She lifted her right hand and gently swept the gloss off with her thumb as he continued to smile at her. "Okay, I've really got work to do, I'll see you later." She smiled softly as she placed her left hand on his chest, he nodded at her and then released her waist to allow her to step back.

"On the way home, I'd like to get another print out of that photo that she seems to have destroyed, is that okay?" Horatio asked softly as he placed his right hand on his waist.

"Of course." Zoë smiled up at him and he smiled at her. She then walked out and he sat down in his chair and rubbed his lips gently. '_That doesn't taste bad actually, I can see why she's forever licking it off her lips.'_ Horatio thought to himself with a boyish smile as he looked to his finger and watched it glisten. He dropped his hand as he looked at the paperwork on the desk. He sighed as his moral dropped instantly and then got straight back up and walked out and began helping to investigate and process in the lab. Once shift had ended Horatio walked with Zoë into the break room to pick up her handbag and then made their way over to Horatio's office to lock up and get his keys.

"Chicken and rice sounds absolutely gorgeous right now." Zoë grinned up at Horatio and he gave her a smile and then nodded, she took hold of his hand with a smile as she placed her head against his upper arm.

"Chicken and rice it is then." Horatio smiled as he opened his office door. Zoë froze to the spot and stopped with very wide-eyes as she dropped his hand from hers, Horatio looked into his office as he had his complete attention on Zoë. Horatio's jaw dropped open when he saw Britney lying across his desk, stark naked.

"I've been expecting you." She grinned at him as she placed her hand on her hip and opened her legs. Horatio looked back at Zoë when she exhaled a long deep breath and reached out for Horatio as she brought her other hand up to her chest. Her eyes didn't move off the naked woman even though all she wanted was to look away.

"Horatio" she said quietly and he turned back to her as he watched the colour drain from her face.

"I think I'm having a heart attack, Horatio." She whispered as her wide eyes stayed fixed on the grinning woman. "Horatio, I'm having a heart attack." She said quietly again and he brought his hands up to her upper arms to try and get her to move away as he stood in her line of sight. "I think I'm either having a stroke or a heart attack, I'm not sure which. I could be having both, Horatio." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio with a slacked jaw. "I'm think I'm dying Horatio." She whispered as she studied his panicked expression as his eyes searched her face.

"Zoë, calm down for me sweetheart you're going to be fine." Horatio assured her as he tried to gently push her back, away from the door but she didn't move one inch.

"Horatio, there's a naked woman on your desk." She whispered as she looked over his shoulder at the woman who was now sitting on the desk, spreading her legs. "She's killing me Horatio. She's sat on your desk naked. There is a crazy naked woman on your desk, Horatio." Zoë mumbled as she felt bile rise to the back of her throat as Horatio glanced around to the woman as she hopped off the desk. Horatio remained in a state of shock, unable to speak or move very much. He looked back to Zoë and then stepped back when she began to retch. "I'm having a heart attack Horatio, do something." She said as she looked up at him once she was finished dry heaving. Horatio unfroze as his brain caught up with the situation after being temporarily stunned. She gripped his biceps as she held onto him and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down since Horatio wasn't being very much help to her, but she knew he was just as stunned as she was.

"Eric!" Horatio shouted as he took Zoë's pulse. "Eric!" He yelled once again as he took hold of her waist to keep her steady. Britney got up and began to make her way over to them slowly.

"If she touches you, I will kick her head in despite the heart attack." Zoë growled when she saw Britney making her way over to them. Eric quickly appeared and then froze as Britney approached Horatio, naked as Horatio held Zoe. His jaw also dropped to the floor as his eyes-widened, he could see everything.

"Get her out of here, now please." Horatio ordered Eric and Eric quickly walked into the office. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. You're going to be fine; you're not having a heart attack." Horatio assured her as he took her pulse again.

"How do you know I'm not having a bloody heart attack! There's a naked woman in your office!" Zoë said as she looked up at him and gripped his biceps harder.

"She's no good for you, I need you in my life, Horatio. You're my everything." Britney said frantically as she tried to get past Eric. Horatio felt Zoë's hand tighten on his arms again as a dangerous expression crossed her face.

"I'd shut up you crazy woman or I'll punch your teeth out!" Zoë growled at her as she tried to get past Horatio but he held her firmly in place. He could see that she was seething with jealousy and anger.

"Britney, please get dressed." Eric said loudly. Eric tried his hardest to block Britney's view of the both of them.

"I'm having a stroke too Horatio, I swear. I can't walk." She said as she looked up at Horatio, as pale as a sheet.

"Frank, we need your help here please." Horatio called loudly as Frank walked past. He turned around and quickly rushed over when he saw the seriousness on Horatio's face.

"Help Eric please, I need to get Zoë away from her." Horatio said softly and Frank nodded and tried to get Britney to dress herself.

"Zoë, I'm going to take you into the break room, okay?" Horatio asked softly as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I can't walk Horatio! I think she's made me develop schizophrenia or something. There's a voice in my head telling me to drag her outside and run her over with the hummer, what is this? I've never experienced something like this! I think I'm having an outer body experience, I'm not really here, am I? I'm going crazy Horatio. I'm just as crazy as the crazy woman on your desk, who's naked. Did you see that she was naked?" She mumbled and then realised that Horatio had already lifted her into his arms. '_There's no way she's going to walk with me, she didn't even notice that I'd lifted her.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he listened to her ramble on.

"Okay sweetheart, here we go. Just stay calm." Horatio said softly as he quickly walked away, out of the sight of Britney.

"I don't want to see naked women, Horatio. The only person I want to see naked is you, and that was most certainly not you. I really don't want to see a naked woman on your desk." Zoë shuddered in his arms. "I always thought I'd leave this Earth from being shot or something, not a heart attack… not a heart attack caused by a delusional woman who was sprawled across your desk naked. I have one request to make before I die, burn the desk please." Horatio couldn't help but smile slightly, he knew she was overreacting and it was slightly amusing. "Look, there's a light Horatio. The light at the end of the tunnel, I'm walking towards the light, I never want to see that again." Zoë said as she looked up at the light on the ceiling in the break room. Horatio quickly flicked the light switch off and then walked over to the sofa.

"Is that better? No light at the end of the tunnel now?" Horatio questioned as he placed her on the sofa while she looked up at him. She frowned at him as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She blinked a few times and just looked up at him. He saw that she'd began to calm down and saw the colour return to her face. He quickly got up and walked over to the sink.

"Did I just imagine that, or did that just happen?" Zoë mumbled as Horatio walked back around to her with a glass of water as he sat on the edge of the sofa beside her.

"That did just happen. Are you okay?" Horatio asked softly as he ran one hand through her hair.

"I thought I was having a heart attack. It was probably a panic attack or something… I'm okay, it's just that seeing her laying across your desk stark naked shocked me a little." Zoë said as she lowered her eyebrows at him. "It's not exactly something I want to see." She added and Horatio nodded with a sympathetic look. "She's lucky she shocked me before my anger kicked in. She would have been in some trouble if it were the other way around, I tell you." Zoë mumbled with a hard facial expression.

"I know sweetheart… that was probably a biggest shock of my life too." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a small smile. She could see his shocked facial expression still.

"Where is she?" Zoë asked as she sat up and took the water from Horatio when he held it out to her.

"Eric and Frank are trying to get her to get dressed." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she leant against him.

"She's definitely psychotic." Zoë mumbled and Horatio nodded and then Frank walked in. He studied Zoë and saw that she had more colour in her face as she leant weakly against Horatio. Horatio looked up at him as Zoë rested her head on Horatio's shoulder.

"She's going to be collected by the staff at her psychiatric hospital. She escaped a few days ago and they've been looking for her since. She suffers with delusions and has problems with emotional attachment and things, I don't really understand what they said but they're on their way to collect her. She gave us a false name which is why it didn't flash up as an alert to say that she was reported missing. She's actually called Carry Hull. I think that's where she got the men in suits with needles from as they have to sedate her sometimes. She's got a major infatuation with you, H. she has to watch you on TV at least once a day." Frank said softly and Horatio nodded at him.

"Where is she now?" Zoë questioned as she lifted her head and looked at him softly.

"She's in Horatio's office, now fully dressed and being restrained as she tried to attack both Eric and myself." Frank said softly and they both nodded. "How are you feeling?" Frank asked softly.

"A lot better thank you, I think it just shocked me too much." Zoë said softly and Frank nodded.

"Okay, well if you two want to leave now, we've got it covered here; I think it's best if she doesn't see you H." Frank said softly and they nodded.

"I didn't intend on staying." Horatio said softly and Frank nodded.

"If you need anything give me a call." Frank said softly and they nodded.

"Thank you." Zoë replied and Frank walked out.

"I bet you're going to sleep well tonight knowing that there are people out there who have to watch you at least once a day… I bet you have hundreds of stalkers." Zoë said softly with a small cheeky and slightly amused grin.

"Hmm" Horatio hummed softly as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Come on, let's get you home then." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she stood with him and then put her glass away after quickly rinsing it. Horatio put his arm around her and walked out with her.

"I still need to get my keys." Horatio remembered.

"I'll go and get them." Zoë said softly.

"No, it's okay sweetheart, you just wait here." Horatio gestured to the bench.

"No, you're not going anywhere near that woman. I won't be two seconds, she's being restrained and Eric is there, don't worry. I also won't kill her, I've calmed down." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her and then watched her walk over to his office, only to return again seconds later with the keys in her hand.

"Come on then." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he put his arm back around her.

They arrived home and put dinner on immediately and then relaxed on the sofa together.

"What a crazy few days." Zoë exhaled as she played with Horatio's hair.

"Yeah, I don't think I like having a stalker." Horatio said and Zoë chuckled as she grinned up at him, looking from the few strands of hair from his fringe falling to his radiant blue eyes.

"They aren't nice, are they?" Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"We both always get the crazies, don't we? I think this is why we're a perfect match for each other." Zoë chuckled and Horatio nodded with a smile as he rubbed her stomach gently.

"Joe's coming down this weekend, can we go out for a meal please?" Zoë asked softly.

"Of course." Horatio smiled.

"I also think Kaitlin is coming down with her boyfriend James, so you'll get to meet both of them. Don't worry, I don't know James too well either, so we're in the same boat there. I've met him a few times and from I've seen he's a lovely guy." Zoë smiled.

"Sounds good" Horatio said softly.

"What's that smell?" Zoë asked softly as she sat up and looked back over to the entrance to the living room.

"That 'smell' is dinner." Horatio smiled softly as he rubbed her back.

"I thought we were getting a take-away?" Zoë asked softly as she sat back and leant against him, looking up at him.

"I decided against it." Horatio said softly and Zoë raised her eyebrows.

"You just made that decision alone, aye?" She smiled softly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"I did indeed, and I'm sure you won't complain because we're having duck. I thought a romantic dinner, just you and me would make a lovely evening." Horatio smiled softly and then watched the beaming smile appear across her face.

"Really?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"Oh Horatio, you're amazing. You didn't have to do that." She said softly.

"I wanted to." Horatio replied softly as he began to play with her hair.

xxxxxxx

Horatio whisked her off the stool after they'd eaten dessert and walked with her into the living room. He took her hand and then placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her close. She frowned and then stepped back, out of his grip.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly with a smile.

"I would like a practice dance with my wife-to-be." Horatio said softly and she blushed brightly as she bit her lip. She looked away and down at the coffee table.

"There's no need to get embarrassed about dancing in our own home." Horatio said softly as he tilted his head with a smile. She shrugged as she stepped back again and began to play with her engagement ring.

"You can dance, I know you can." Horatio said softly and she shrugged again.

"You can, can't you?" Horatio asked, turning what he thought was a fact into a question.

"Yes, but I can't dance like that." Zoë said quietly as she looked up at him and he tilted his head more so. "Give me hip-hop, tap and break-dancing and I'll pull off a routine like a pro… give me ball-room and I flop, I seem to develop two left-feet with ball-room, or any sophisticated dancing for that matter." Zoë said softly as she looked down and rubbed her left upper arm with her right hand.

"Well then, we'll use this time to practise. It's traditional for the bride and groom to have the first dance." Horatio said softly as he held his hand out towards her. She looked at his hand and stepped away again as she shook her head softly.

"Come on Zo, please. Just a dance for me. I'll talk you through it all, we can take all night. I would love to dance with you at our wedding and if you don't know how to dance, then that can't happen." Horatio said softly as he stepped forwards again. She looked back up at him and bit her lip again.

"But I can't." She said softly.

"Humour me, just one dance with this old man." Horatio asked softly and then watched a wide smile develop as she lightly giggled. She bit her lip once more and then raised her hand to his and took hold of it.

"That's my girl." Horatio smiled softly as he pulled her close but she froze as she looked up at him as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What? Have I hurt you?" Horatio questioned softly.

"No, it's nothing." She said softly as she looked down to his chest. "Where do I put my hands then?" She asked as she looked back up to him with a smile.

"Your right goes in my hand as your left goes on my shoulder, I'll put my hand on your waist." He said softly and she nodded as she moved her hands into place. He talked her through the steps and then incorporated a little bit of music into it.

"This is quite easy actually." Zoë smiled up at him.

"I knew you'd catch on quickly." Horatio said softly.

"I've tried it before you know, no-one has ever been able to teach me, I didn't really dance with Mike at our wedding. He tried teaching me, Joe's tried teaching me, even Kaitlin. None of them succeeded." Zoë said softly and Horatio smiled.

"Must be me then." He smiled and she giggled.

"It must be." She smiled up at him and then placed her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved about the space in the living room. They felt each other's bodies so close together, moving in time with the other perfectly. They felt so connected, their breathing rhythms had slowed and matched each other. Each taking in the fragrance of the other.

"What did I say, Zoë?" Horatio asked quietly, continuing to dance.

"David just used to say that to me when I took the plunge with something. You didn't upset me, so don't worry, it just made me think back to him." Zoë said softly and he nodded. She felt him nod against her head.

"I can't wait to dance at our wedding now." Zoë smiled softly.

"Neither." Horatio replied softly.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck as she lifted her head. She placed a kiss on his lips as they stopped moving together.

"For what?" He asked softly as he continued to hold her close.

"For pulling me out of my comfort zone." She said softly and he nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait to tell Joe that I can actually dance like that now, he'll be shocked." Zoë smiled and Horatio chuckled softly.

"Shower?" He asked softly.

"Are you joining?" She asked and he nodded at her. "Then of course." She smiled as she dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked out of the living room with him after flicking the music and lights off.

"What a wonderful evening, thank you Horatio." She smiled as she kissed him in the bathroom again before undressing and getting into the shower with him, then quickly getting into bed.

The End

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'll have my next story up tomorrow, it's called "Deeper Connection". **


End file.
